prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Williukea/Pretty Cure Plus-Minus Curepetition (CLOSED)
This game was popular in Aikatsu and PriPara wikis so I think it's time to bring it here, especially since we have so many main characters The point is to vote our Cures with +1 or -1 until they score 5 points and either pass or fail. Read the rules below: 1. Give Cure a vote of +1 and another of -1. You must give both a +1 and -1, if it's only one, your vote won't be included. 2. When Cure reaches +5 votes, she will move onto the next round and you don't have to vote for her anymore. On the other hand, when Cure reaches -5, she will be eliminated and you cannot vote for her anymore. 3. The game moves onto the next round when all Cures have a vote of +5 and -5. 4. You can only comment once a day (every 24 hours), as a result, you can only vote once a day- if you want to ask questions, reply to your own comment (replies don't count as a comment). 5. If a person comments/votes more than once a day, only the first vote will count for that day. You can only vote once again after at least 24 hours of your first vote. 6. You are allowed to vote for the same Cure as many times as you like. 7. Concerning the issue that some people may not have seen a season of Pretty Cure...hmm... just go watch it! Or maybe just search up one of their battles/transformations- it's the only solution I have. Otherwise just give votes to the Cures you do know. Also no -1 to Cures you've never seen fight. 8. Behave friendly. If you don't agree with other person's votes, vote the Cure up yourself when you can or just deal with it. 9. Don't use fake accounts to vote for same people more than once. If I suspect that you did, your votes will be disqualified 10. You must be a registered user Here's an example of a vote: Regina +1 Moonlight -1 11. Reasons for adding or not adding some Cures: Luminious and Milky Rose - they're Cures too, just without the -Cure suffix Kiryuu sisters - in the last episode, they received powers of the Cures and even had a Cure attack. They will always remain true Bright and Windy to me Dark 5, Dark Cure and Bad End 5 - they're evil, but still Cures The Mirages - I doubted if I should add them or not, since they're not technically Cures, but since they're fan favorites and people hold them real, I added them Cure Ange - she's a Cure too Regina - she helped the Cures in the battle without transforming, she fought with them in finale and after and she's also another part of Cure Ace. She's like a real Cure to me Cure Empress, Priestess and Magician - same as Ange some international Cures - I added the main named ones, or at least from named teams. The unnamed and briefly seen only Cures I excluded because we don't even know them Past Princesses - same as Ange Category:Blog posts